Sun, Moon, and Stars
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: GoT/Klaine fusion fic. Kurt Targaryen is getting married off to the great Khal Blaine by his vicious brother Sebastian. He's expecting the worst, but Khal Blaine is a pleasantly surprising man.


**IT'S TRUFFLEMORES' BIRTHDAY YOU GUYS! This is her present from me. :)**

**Fair warning: This doesn't follow every aspect of ASOIAF canon, because honestly, you think _I _could write a Dothraki wedding? No.**

* * *

"Kurt! I've told you time and time again to get dressed already!" Sebastian's voice cut through Kurt's thoughts, instantly negating any relaxation Kurt was feeling from his nice, hot bath. "Do not screw this up for me, little brother," Sebastian continued, poking his head into Kurt's chambers. "Once you're married to the khal, then I am one step closer to reclaiming the Iron Throne and taking my rightful place as king from that usurper St. James. The Targaryen dynasty depends on your compliance, Kurt, so you had better be prepared to stand in front of the seven gods and take that heathen horse lord as your own, or I will be forced to unleash the wrath of the dragon on you."

"Peace, Sebastian," Kurt said, holding up a hand to quiet his brother and hoping Sebastian didn't notice him rolling his eyes. "I know my duty, but I pray you don't forget _your _end of the bargain – I am to be delivered unharmed and pristine, or the great khal may refuse to give you my dowry, and I know you cannot afford to lose ten thousand foot soldiers and a crown of gold." Sebastian looked bitter at the reminder.

"I'll give you fifteen minutes to prepare yourself before I return and drag you out of your chambers," he said, sullen, as he skulked out of the room. Kurt let out a gusty sigh and sank deeper into his bath for a moment, chasing the last vestiges of hot water before climbing out and drying himself off. He had sent away all of the house servants that Magister Schuester had provided them with, wanting a little privacy before his public spectacle of a wedding later that evening. His new finery was laid out over a nearby chair, almost taunting him with the thought of what was yet to come.

"You are the blood of the dragon, Kurt," he said quietly, attempting to motivate himself. "The blood of the dragon does not run scared from nomadic, possibly savage horse lords." He quickly changed into his new wedding suit, admiring the fit of the white shirt and pale lavender trousers and sash in the glass on the wall. "Surely no one could be so savage that they wouldn't appreciate an outfit as nice as this one?"

"Kurt!" came an angry yell from below, interrupting his reverie yet again. "It's time!" Kurt slipped on his boots and scurried down the staircase to the caravan on the street in front of Magister Schuester's residence, seating himself carefully before his brother could release a second bellow.

"Ready, brother dear," he said, smiling impertinently. He noticed that along with himself and Sebastian, the magister and his friend Ser Noah Puckerman were in attendance, surprising him a little. "Good evening, Magister Schuester, Ser Noah." Ser Noah simply nodded in acknowledgment, but Magister Schuester took it upon himself to speak.

"And a good evening to you as well, my boy," he said in a disgustingly hearty tone. "We simply could not miss the festivities this evening, nor would it do for your accompanying group to look meager. The Dothraki would take it as a slight."

"Piss on what the Dothraki take as a slight," Sebastian interjected. "What do I care of the opinions of savages? If this Khal Blaine would still provide me with my army, I'd eject Kurt from this caravan at the edge of the grasslands and let him find his new husband on his own."

"How touching, Sebastian. I love you too," Kurt said, prompting a snicker from Ser Noah. Before Sebastian could respond, Magister Schuester cut in.

"We've arrived!" He flung the caravan door open and allowed Kurt to exit first, giving him his hand for balance. Kurt wandered away slightly as everyone else climbed out, entranced by the sight before him. The Dothraki had erected a large wooden pavilion in the center of the valley. Two throne-like chairs stood centered at the back, close enough that those who occupied them could comfortably hold hands whilst sitting. The rest of the space was open and looked suitable for both revelry of all kinds and receiving the well-wishes of wedding guests. A multitude of people were converging on the area, either conversing amongst themselves or acting out their high spirits by getting into play fights – the latter were mostly Dothraki men, unsurprisingly, though Kurt noted a few men from the Free Cities joining in.

"Prince Kurt," Ser Noah said softly, causing Kurt to startle and whip his head toward the sound. "My apologies for frightening you. I just wanted to inform you that the ceremony is about to begin. Khal Blaine will be waiting for you on the pavilion, and your brother will escort you through the crowd to him, so the guests can all get a good look at you."

"Thank you, Ser Noah," Kurt said. He straightened his spine and squared his shoulders, determined to show everyone what the blood of the dragon truly meant. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

"I'll be positioned near you for most of the night," Ser Noah said. "I speak Dothraki, and Khal Blaine doesn't speak much of the Common Tongue. If you need help, signal, I'll be around." Kurt gave him a truly grateful look just as Sebastian walked up.

"Come, little brother. Let's get this ceremony over with. I need time to plot my next move on the Iron Throne," Sebastian said, grudgingly offering his arm to Kurt, who accepted it with equal reluctance. They began to walk slowly and regally toward the platform, where Kurt could see a small, muscled figure waiting. He tried to gaze at the crowd for most of the walk and let them see his face, but once they got closer, all Kurt could focus on was Khal Blaine. He was shorter than Kurt had expected, possibly even shorter than him, but absolutely gorgeous, with deeply tanned skin, bright golden eyes, and dark curly hair that Kurt itched to run his fingers through. He was also distractingly shirtless, wearing only tight horsehair trousers and a rich red sash across his torso. Kurt felt his breath hitch as he stared at his soon-to-be husband, and noticed that Khal Blaine's gaze never seemed to leave his face.

"Khal Blaine of the great Dothraki sea, I give to you my brother, Prince Kurt of the house Targaryen, first of his name," Sebastian said as they approached Blaine on the platform, voice booming out magnificently over the crowd. Kurt was surprised that Sebastian had found it in himself to sound so joyous, if he was being honest.

"Thank you, Prince Sebastian," Blaine said after a moment. His speech was halting and looked like it cost him a dear amount of effort, but Kurt was still charmed by the smooth tenor of his voice and the cute way his eyebrows scrunched as he thought about his word choice. "I gift men...crown."

"Thank you, Khal Blaine," Sebastian said, less charmed. He took his leave of the pavilion hastily, causing both Kurt and Blaine to flounder for a moment until Blaine proffered his arm.

"Join?" Blaine asked. Kurt blushed slightly at the thought of actually _joining _with Blaine but quickly recovered and linked arms with Blaine with a smile. He gestured forward with his free hand once he was settled, and Blaine easily led them to the two thrones, where a man in priests' robes was waiting. They knelt before him, and he gave a quick homily about marriage in the Common Tongue before saying something Kurt could only assume was a wedding blessing in Dothraki. _Do all septons learn multiple tongues? _Kurt wondered.

"Blaine, Kurt, arise," the septon said, and both men complied. "Khal Blaine," he continued, and those were the only words he said that Kurt understood, outside of a couple occurrences of his own names. The septon led Blaine through a long series of what were likely vows before saying "Please say 'I take you, Kurt,' in the Common Tongue now, to seal it for both him and you."

"I...take you, Kurt," Blaine said, looking intently into Kurt's eyes.

"Prince Kurt, do you take Khal Blaine as your own lawfully wedded husband, here in the sights of both our gods and his own? Do you promise to both serve and be served by him, until the end of your days? Do you promise to love, respect, and honor him in your words and actions? If so, please say 'I take you, Blaine,'" the septon prompted, though Kurt couldn't bring himself to look away from Blaine.

"I take you, Blaine," Kurt said, and a small smile broke over Blaine's face.

"Since he was so kind as to seal his vows in the Common Tongue for you, would you be willing to swear in Dothraki to him?" the septon asked.

"O-of course," Kurt stuttered, facing the septon. "What must I say?"

"Repeat after me: Ma kemolat shafka, Blaine," the septon said, carefully enunciating the words for Kurt. Kurt turned back to Blaine and spoke deliberately.

"Ma kemo- kemolat shafka, Blaine." Kurt frowned as he stumbled over the unfamiliar tongue, but Blaine looked like the sun rose and fell in Kurt's face as he heard Kurt speak.

"Behold, and receive the great khals Blaine and Kurt! Long may they reign!" the septon shouted before yelling something in Dothraki that Kurt assumed basically meant the same thing. Kurt turned and faced the crowd to give them a winning smile before he felt a tug on his hand. He spun back to see Blaine looking at him with a question in his eyes.

"...Kiss, Kurt?" Blaine asked, beaming up at him and looking nothing like the supposedly fearsome warlord he was. Kurt could instinctively tell that if he pulled away and said no, Blaine would be hurt, but he wouldn't force Kurt into doing anything he didn't want. That realization gave Kurt the courage to lean in close.

"Kiss, Blaine," he confirmed softly before pressing their lips together. He got a tiny glimpse of Blaine's overjoyed look before he had to shut his eyes and try not to melt all over the platform at Blaine's warm, soft lips and tender hold. The crowd was roaring at their public display, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to care. _Let them holler, _he thought, _the blood of the dragon doesn't let other people decide what's right. The blood of the dragon does what it wants, and currently, it wants to continue kissing its new, wonderful husband._

Soon, too soon, they had to split apart for air. Kurt stuck close to Blaine, a little hazy after such a passionate kiss, and Blaine walked them to their seats, allowing Kurt to sit down first before taking his own place. The next few hours passed in a blur of visitors, each presenting the newly-wed couple with gifts and tokens of appreciation, covering the edges of the pavilion by sundown. Kurt even managed to have a quick conversation with Blaine through Ser Noah, much to his delight.

"Ser Noah, could you come here please?" he asked while there was a break between visitors, pointing to a spot between and behind his and Blaine's thrones. "If I wanted you to relay a message to Blaine in Dothraki for me, would you be willing?"

"Already trying to seduce your man, Khal? I approve," Ser Noah said with a waggle of his eyebrows before whining as Kurt smacked him on the arm in exasperation. "Yes, yes, what would you like me to say?"

"Could you tell him...I think I'll be glad that he was the one my brother chose for me to marry?" Kurt asked, trying to figure out something that sounded pleasant but not too intense. It had only been a few hours, after all.

"How adorable," Ser Noah said, smiling smarmily at Kurt. He quickly turned and relayed Kurt's message (at least, Kurt hoped it was his message) to Blaine before Kurt could get another swat in. Kurt watched Blaine as Ser Noah delivered the message, pleased when his face lit up with another dazzling smile. "Blaine had a message of his own for you," Ser Noah said when he turned back to Kurt. "He says he's grateful for your kind words, and would like me to tell you that you're the most beautiful man he has ever seen." Kurt felt himself flush at Ser Noah's message, and was searching for words to respond with when Blaine suddenly reached out and took his hand.

"Wh-" Kurt started, not displeased with this turn of events but completely bemused.

"It's time for the traditional first dance," Ser Noah said. "The Dothraki believe that the longer a couple can perform this dance, the happier and more blessed their marriage will be." Before Kurt could protest that he didn't _know _any Dothraki dances, the musicians struck up a fast, steady drumbeat, and Blaine swiftly led them to the center of the pavilion. He started dancing wildly for a moment before seeming to realize that Kurt had no idea how this dance went and slowing down his motions.

"Follow," he said, pointing to his feet. Kurt watched intently, noting that he was repeating a quick yet fairly simple sequence, and began to join in after a few minutes. At first he was hesitant, but soon he lost himself in the music and the utter happiness on Blaine's face. He felt _free_, much more vibrant and uncaring of others than he ever had when he was his brother's pawn. The music continued for uncountable minutes until it came to a halt with a loud rolling of the drums. Blaine looked incredibly satisfied, almost smug, as Ser Noah made his way down to them.

"You danced the entire song flawlessly," Ser Noah informed him. "That hasn't happened in maybe a century or two. You and Blaine have achieved near legendary status as khals now." Kurt gaped a tad unattractively at that. "There's only one thing left to do tonight."

"Which is?" Kurt asked, feeling sure he already knew the answer.

"Consummation," Ser Noah said simply, and Kurt's heart dropped. Sebastian had almost _gleefully _told him one day that the Dothraki consummated their marriages out in the open sky, in front of the entire khalasar, as a symbol of unity with each other and with the tribe, and that Khal Blaine would mount him like a horse when they did. It was enough to sicken Kurt at the thought of the humiliation and pain that would undoubtedly go along with that. Kurt felt himself blanching and noted that Blaine seemed to be looking at him oddly.

"No," Blaine said suddenly, causing all heads to turn and stare in their direction. "No public. Not...yet?" He broke off and looked at Ser Noah, who nodded that yes, that was the correct word. "Not with...others." Sebastian came charging forward at that, looking peeved.

"Is this a trick to keep me from getting my men?" he screeched. "I'll hold Kurt down myself if I have to."

"No trick," Blaine said, glaring at Sebastian as if he understood everything he'd said. "You get. But Kurt not want tonight. I wait."

"You'll _wait_?" Kurt said, shocked to the core.

"I wait," Blaine repeated simply, and that was that. Sebastian stomped off, muttered various and sundry threats about taking what was rightfully his, but both Blaine and Kurt ignored him. Kurt knew he was too cowardly to ever come through on those threats. "Come," Blaine said, holding out a hand to Kurt and pointing his other at the tent that was waiting for them at the far edge of the valley. Kurt placed his hand tightly in Blaine's and went along, unafraid. Ser Noah followed as well.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said when they were outside their tent. "Ser Noah, can you thank him properly for me?"

"There's no need for that, Khal Kurt," Ser Noah said with a wicked grin. Kurt opened his mouth to ask why, but Blaine spoke before he could, eliminating all need.

"Because I understood you the first time," he said smoothly and easily. Kurt's jaw fell open.

"You just- but you don't-" he stuttered. Blaine hadn't even had a heavy accent when he'd spoken in the Common Tongue.

"I do, actually," Blaine said, smiling sheepishly. "I and my bloodriders all speak the Common Tongue – we just don't tell many other people that. If they think we don't understand them, people are more willing to talk about their plans right in front of us."

"That's clever," Kurt said, impressed. "I see how you've gained the reputation as the most fearsome khal of all."

"With the strongest khal by my side, now that you danced our wedding dance perfectly with me," Blaine said. "You're a quick study, Kurt."

"The blood of the dragon doesn't settle for anything less than perfection," Kurt teased, feeling more comfortable with this near-stranger than he did around anyone else he knew.

"I suppose I have a lot to live up to, then," Blaine teased right back.

"I don't know," Kurt said, stepping closer to Blaine and appreciating the warmth radiating off his body as the night's chill set in. "I think you're already there." He bent down and kissed Blaine again, unable to keep from smiling into it. Blaine mumbled something against his lips, and Kurt reluctantly separated them to ask, "What was that?"

"I, um – we have a set of endearments in the Dothraki culture," Blaine said, blushing slightly. "I called you 'moon of my life,' and the pair is 'my sun and stars.'"

"Hmm," Kurt said, enjoying how cute Blaine looked when he was nervous. "I would have thought they'd be horse themed."

"Of course I get the husband with the smart mouth," Blaine whined, unable to hold back his smile. "Your brother didn't warn me that you were insolent, I might have to give you back."

"My sun and stars?" Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand. "I think you should shut me up by kissing me again."

"If I must, moon of my life." Kurt eagerly embraced Blaine, ignoring Ser Noah's groan of disgust in favor of learning the feel of his husband's body. He began to think that he might be ready for consummation a little sooner than he'd expected, especially if his sun and stars kept kissing his neck like that.


End file.
